


pour faire fondre les armures

by proximanova (helveticaneue), thermocline



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, just a couple of guys being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helveticaneue/pseuds/proximanova, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thermocline/pseuds/thermocline
Summary: “So, Luc and I,” Josh says. “We’re having trouble. In bed.”Zach faux-sighs, doing his best to sound put-upon. “If you need my help figuring out gay sex, I suppose I can make the time for a threesome in my very busy schedule.”





	pour faire fondre les armures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [void_fish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/void_fish/gifts), [aperfect20 (blamefincham)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blamefincham/gifts).



> Hey there young guns threesomes, it's us, ya boys.
> 
> For the incomparable Lily and Jay, because Lou refused to take credit for inventing this three-way. Happy early holidays and thank you for being in our lives!
> 
> Title is inspired by a line in Si T'etais Là by Louane but French pop music is very sad so we don't actually mean it. It translates as "to melt the armor."

Luc follows Josh around like a lost puppy, and it makes Zach want to hate him. Josh has walls that Zach spent all of last season breaking down, and he thought with the new season they could have something.

Then Josh didn’t show up to training camp. When he finally joined the team, he was the same as he was with Zach last year, but Luc was there. Luc, with his big eyes and long lashes and propensity for tight clothing. He’s a little hopeless and dumb and Zach just kind of wants to take care of him and tell him what to do. Zach sees why Josh would pick him. 

Luc orbits Josh, clings to him. Josh chirps him for it, but he’s fond when he does it. Zach can’t hate Luc because he’s sweet, he’s earnest, he’s good for Josh.

They fall together, and Zach watches. He’s the first to notice when they come into the locker room holding hands. “It’s about time,” Dubi crows, and it’s true. They’ve been dancing around each other for months. Zach finds it equal parts sweet and pathetic, but mostly he just imagines what they would look like together when he’s home alone. 

For the first time, there isn’t that tinge of regret at choosing to live alone this year. He lived with Josh all of last season, and he’s heard him jerk off enough. He knows his noises, enough that it’s too easy to imagine Josh and Luc together. It would be too much to actually hear them. It would make him want too much, want it in more than a distant yearning. 

He goes home to his quiet apartment and tries not to picture it. He doesn’t really succeed. 

-

“Can I talk to you?” Josh asks, and Zach pats the bench next to him in answer. Josh sits down and bites his lip, nervously. “So Luc and I,” he starts. 

Zach waits for him to keep going. “We’re having trouble,” Josh says. “In bed.” He’s flushing bright red and not meeting Zach’s eyes, and Zach honestly isn’t sure why they’re having this conversation if Josh is so uncomfortable with it. He knows it’s not a conversation he wants to be having. He hums sympathetically so Josh will go on and this will be over with faster. 

“We just were wondering if you could maybe… help us out?” Josh asks, and his hands are still in his lap, and he still won’t look at Zach. But Zach’s stomach jumped a little in his chest, stopped feeling quite so awful, as soon as the words were out of Josh’s mouth. 

It’s not subtle. Josh lacks any subtlety on the ice, and apparently when asking for a threesome, too. 

“Are you saying that you want tips?” Zach checks. Josh knows he has experience with guys, knows about his bro thing with Auston, his ill-fated romance with Dylan, the guys he picks up in cities where not a lot of people watch hockey. It could be just asking for tips, in a roundabout way. Zach doesn’t think so, though. 

“No, uh, like—” Josh starts, and stops, and Zach takes pity on him.

“Yes, okay,” he says, and Josh looks relieved. 

“Yeah?”

Zach faux-sighs, doing his best to sound put-upon. “If you need my help figuring out gay sex, I suppose I can make the time for a threesome in my very busy schedule.” 

“You don’t need to be a dick about it,” Josh complains, but he’s smiling. 

“Nah, I guess there’ll be enough dicks there as it is,” Zach says. He bumps his hip against Josh’s as he stands up. 

-

_ you have lube and condoms right _ , Zach texts Josh as he’s getting into the car. 

_ ofc _ , Josh replies. Zach glances over at a red light to see that he’s sent  _ do u think u can spank me? Luc wants to try but he doesn’t want to do it wrong _

Zach considers pulling over, but instead he just speeds the rest of the way to Josh’s apartment, and says, as soon as Josh opens the door. “I was driving, asshole.”

“I hope my asshole is involved today,” Josh mutters, stepping aside to let Zach in the door. “Is that a yes or a no?”

Zach glares at him. “Yes, I’ll spank you. Where’s Luc?”

“In the bedroom,” Josh says. “But like, the thing we need help with—”

“Wait, you actually need help with something? I thought you were just really bad at asking for a threesome.”

“Well, like, bonus that we get to have sex with you, dude,” Josh says. “But we do have a problem. I want Luc to fuck me, and he’s super down except that he’s really scared he’s going to hurt me. So he needs someone experienced to show him what to do.”

Zach doesn’t even have to pretend to sigh this time. “Okay, I’m glad you’re being safe, I guess. Let’s do this.” 

He smacks Josh’s ass when Josh turns to head to the bedroom. Josh starts, then looks back at him, pleased. Zach’s already getting hard in anticipation, and walking into the bedroom to see Luc, lounging on the bed completely naked, is like a jolt to the gut. 

There’s a sharp intake of breath from beside Zach. Luc is beautiful, and Zach isn’t surprised Josh has yet to become accustomed to it. He’s got the kind of body that Zach wants to feel up, wants to stroke his abs and grope his pecs. 

But they’re here because Josh wants to get fucked, not so Zach can give Luc’s body the worship it deserves. That’ll be Josh’s job to do, some time later. 

“Hi, Z,” Luc says, smiling softly. 

“Hey, Luc,” Zach says, unable to do anything but smile back. Luc inspires that, sort of. 

“Can we get started?” Luc asks, a little whiny. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

Zach laughs. “I guess it’s not fair that you’re the only one naked.”

Luc nods enthusiastically. “Wanna see you both.”

Josh starts to pull of his flannel, and Zach stops him, almost instinctively, with a hand on his wrist. “Wait—” he says, and it comes out thick, affected. He clears his throat. “Luc should do it.”

Zach doesn’t exactly pay attention to the process of taking off his own clothes, just pulls his shirt over his head and doesn’t take his eyes off Luc, sliding off the bed and walking towards Josh, blindly fumbling with his jeans. 

Luc leans in, kisses Josh soft and sweet, and pushes his flannel off his shoulders. Josh lets him pull at his sleeves, lets him tug at the hem of his shirt and pull it off over his head, lets him unbutton his jeans and push them down. He steps out of his jeans, then his boxers, then all three of them are standing there, naked, and Zach has never been so ready for something to happen in his life. 

“Hands and knees, on the bed,” Zach directs Josh quietly. He goes with ease, but glances back at Zach nervously, like he’s checking that he’s doing okay. Zach knew that Josh would be good for him, knew it from the way he acted when they first moved in together. 

Instead of responding to Josh’s wordless question, Zach beckons Luc over. “So it’s easiest like this, but we want his legs spread a little wider. You can just—” Zach slides a hand over Josh’s ass, down his inner thigh, and nudges, just a little. Josh shuffles to spread his legs a little wider. “Direct him.”

Luc reaches out carefully, reverently, to palm Josh’s ass. His eyes are so wide and admiring. 

“Do you want to hit him now?” Zach asks. 

Luc looks a little started, Zach pulling him out of his reverie, but he looks eager. He’s always so eager. “Yes, will you show me?”

Zach thinks Luc and Josh have assumed a lot of things about his experience, but they aren’t exactly wrong. He’s given a few spankings, mostly in college. He once paddled a guy from Sig Chi with his own paddle. 

“Yeah, so you wanna catch him right on the ass, where there’s a lot of padding,” Zach says. “Like this.”

He brings his hand down and Josh starts. 

“You want to warm him up. So lighter first, then hit a little harder. You try.”

Luc bites his lip and hits Josh, right on the fleshiest part of his ass. “Harder,” Josh says, pushing his ass towards them. 

“Oh,” Luc says, looking a little surprised. “Really?” He looks towards Zach, and when Zach nods, he tries again. 

Josh makes a noise, like he’s trying to stop himself from moaning. Zach wants to tell him to not try to stay quiet, to be as noisy as he wants, but instead he just hits him again. 

Zach and Luc trade off spanking Josh until his ass is pink and warm and he isn’t holding back his moans anymore. He gets loud, and Zach doesn’t exactly feel bad for the neighbors, who used to keep him up having sex when he lived here.

“I think that’s enough,” Zach says, after Josh’s legs are shaking a little. “He has to play a game in two days.”

“I can handle it,” Josh says, pushing his ass out towards them. 

“Didn’t you say you wanted to get fucked?”

“Oh,” Josh says. “Yeah, let’s do that instead.”

Zach grins over at Luc, and Luc grins back. “Okay,” Zach says to Luc. “You can’t just push right in, you’ve got to open him up first. Can you grab the lube?”

Luc does.

“We’re not going to use it right away,” Zach says. “Because I wanted to rim him first.”

Josh whines, and it’s gorgeous, and it goes straight to Zach’s dick. “Spread your legs a little more, sweetheart,” Zach says, and he delights in watching Josh comply. 

It’s weird at first, being this close to Josh, feeling the slight shake of his hips under Zach’s hand. Zach kisses his thighs, the curve of his ass, makes sure to brush a finger over his hole before licking broadly. Josh cries out and pushes back against it. Zach can feels the muscles of his back working as Josh drops his head and gives into the feeling. He’s squirmy, and Zach slaps him lightly instead of pulling back to tell him to be still. That earns another sound.

By the time Josh’s skin is wet with spit and lube and he’s relaxed enough to take a finger, Zach’s jaw is aching. He pulls back to breathe again.

Luc is watching intently. He makes eye contact when Zach looks up to see how he’s doing and — Luc’s dick is swollen red and his hands are fidgeting in his lap a little. He sighs. Luc’s not touching his cock, even though he must be aching to. Zach wants to praise him for his restraint, but nothing like that was negotiated. Luc is so inexperienced in this dynamic. Zach doesn’t want to overstep his boundaries.

It’ll have to wait. He loses himself in the feeling of Josh slowly relaxing around his tongue, the press of Josh’s thighs and the soft skin of his ass under Zach’s fingers, until he has to breathe again.

Zach pulls back, Josh pushing his ass back to follow him, and says “Your turn, Luc.”

Luc shudders, almost, and moves into the space Zach leaves between Josh’s legs. Zach rests a hand where his shoulders meet his neck, squeezing a little to assert the touch, and asks “Can you try and copy what I did?”

Luc nods. Zach has — he’s thought about the two of them together a lot. There’s no reason to deny himself, to not stroke his own dick while he watches Luc rim Josh like something out of his fantasies. He watches Luc take a breath and lick over Josh’s hole. Josh moans and rocks back into it, and Zach can’t think of anything except how fucking crazy this is, how fucking gorgeous they are. 

It’s even hotter than what he’s been imagining for months. He couldn’t perfectly picture the noises Luc and Josh would make, they way they would look with Luc spreading Josh out for him. He shifts to kneel behind Luc and strokes over his lower back, considering. Luc moans, so Zach tries a dry press of fingers at Luc’s hole. Luc pulls away to lay his cheek on Josh’s ass and whine at that. His eyes flutter shut.

Oh. 

“You like that?” Zach asks softly. Luc bites his lip and nods against Josh. “That’s good, babe. That’s so good.” Zach pauses. Breathes. “But I think Josh wants you to fuck him.”

Luc sits back on his calves and nods again, looking up at Zach with those wide, earnest eyes. Zach says “I’ll show you how to finger him the right way,” and Josh makes a noise, pushes his ass up, ready for it. 

Zach helps Josh turn onto his back, and Josh is flushed from forehead to waist. His dick so pretty and pink nestled in the short wispy hairs there. Zach's turned on in this visceral, almost painful way, torn between helping and just fully taking charge.

Josh blushes even pinker and gestures to Luc, who bends over to kiss him, and the push and pull of their mouths is tantalizing. Zach is content to watch, but then Josh pulls away and says “Hey, Zach, you know. I didn’t just want you to help.”

And Zach did know, saw through Josh’s plea for help to what it was, but pleasure curls warm in his chest at Josh actually saying it. “I know, you dumbass,” he says, and leans over to take his turn kissing Josh. 

Josh kisses like everything Zach imagined, warm and pliant, full lips against Zach’s own. He’s touchy, bringing one hand to Zach’s jaw, and Zach pushes into it, kissing back as good as he’s getting.

Luc whines, needy and soft, from next to Zach. Zach pulls away. It’s almost childish, a plea for attention, and Zach’s heart twists at this huge, gorgeous boy not knowing what to do with himself.

“Hey,” Zach breathes, trying not to startle him. “Come here?”

Luc shuffles closer to them. Zach guides him, taking his hand, motioning for Luc to swing a leg over Josh’s stomach until he’s settled, facing Josh. Zach can just see over his shoulder like this, and Josh brings a thumb up to brush across Luc’s cheek. Luc shudders.

Zach kisses Luc’s shoulder, the back of his neck, the edge of his jaw. Luc gasps, and Zach makes eye contact with Josh, sees a mutual understanding there. 

Zach presses wet kisses down Luc’s spine, to the top of his ass, stops there and says “Luc, babe, don’t come yet.”

Then he probes at Luc’s hole with two try fingers, and Luc says “I don’t know if I—”

“Try, okay, sweetheart?” Zach says. He watches Luc tuck his face into Josh’s neck. Josh’s shoulder flexes a bit, and Zach can feel more than see Josh run a finger down Luc’s cock, carefully. 

“I can’t, I can’t, I’m sorry—” Luc manages, thighs shaking, and comes. 

“Oh, babe,” Zach says. He moves back up on the bed so he’s lying parallel with them. 

Luc is so red. “I couldn’t wait, okay!”

Zach curls a hand around his neck and pulls him in for a kiss. “I know, sweetheart. I guess not getting to feel Josh is its own letdown, huh?”

Luc swats at him weakly and lets his head drop back down onto Josh’s shoulder, sighing. 

“Hey,” Josh says. “Can someone please fuck me already?” 

Zach laughs, moves back down the bed to grab the lube, squirt some out onto his fingers, and press two fingers in where Josh is already open from their mouths. Josh makes a little noise like all the air is pushed out of him, but then it’s replaced by the wet sounds of kissing, Luc still comfortably on top of Josh, weighing him down. 

Zach doesn’t wait long before adding a third finger. Josh arches into it as much as he can, and Zach might be rushing a little in making sure Josh is open enough to take his dick, but Josh is gorgeous and Zach’s impatient. 

It doesn’t sound like Josh minds, though, as Zach pushes in. Luc kisses Josh’s neck, and Josh makes a little hum like he’s too overwhelmed to do anything else. 

Luc’s a barrier between Zach and Josh, warm against Zach’s chest as he fucks into Josh. Zach bites down on Luc’s shoulder and Josh pulls on his hair, and he’s a boundary for their sensations, rocked back and forth between them, a transference for what they’re feeling.  

Luc is so over sensitive and the weight of Zach behind him feels like a lot. Zach's pushing in hard and fast, and Josh's dick keeps bumping Luc's hole, and if they can just hold on for a minute more he might be able to get hard again, shit—

Luc bites Josh’s shoulder, then sucks a hickey into his neck, moving up to his jaw then finally his mouth, trying to keep quiet. Josh is loud, moaning and gasping, unable to kiss Luc for more than a few seconds without breaking it to make noise.

"You gotta hold on for me, hm?" Luc says, deceptively coy. Zach makes an approving noise. "If you're real good, you can fuck me later. I can open myself up like how Zach taught me. Maybe make you watch."

Josh moans louder, needy. Luc grinds back on him. Zach's quiet but physical, and it's a wonderful contrast. Luc wants to lose himself in both of them.

Luc can feel Zach holding himself up, chest pressed against Luc’s back. Zach’s arms are shaking with the effort. Luc reaches over, places a hand over his, and asks, “Are you going to come for me and Josh?”

He isn’t a virgin or anything, but he’s been blushing shyly like one since this whole thing started. Zach isn’t sure if it’s from the newness of having two partners or what, but he likes this side of Luc, growing comfortable with dirty talk, at least a little.

Zach falters. "Fuck. Yeah, I'm gonna, if you let me—"

"Take what you need," Josh adds, and Luc tilts his head out of the way so that Josh can kiss Zach before Zach gives in and starts fucking him hard and fast.

Zach's breathing goes harsh and his thrusts get fast and at the last second, he pulls out and gasps. "Fuck, oh God," he manages, deep and throaty, his fist bumping Luc's ass as he jerks himself off. 

Josh's face does something amazing, Luc wishes he had a better view. Zach moans, and then Luc's ass feels warmer and fuck, Zach just came all over him.

Zach collapses next to the tangle of boy that is Luc and Josh and says “Sweetheart, do you want to help Josh come, now?”

Luc whines, says “Yes, please,” and fuck, he’s so eager to please. He raises himself up off Josh just a little, on one elbow, reaches down for Josh’s cock and looks back up for approval. 

“Why are you waiting for me, babe?” Zach says, and Luc shimmies down a little, then shifts down a little more, and takes just the head of Josh’s dick into his mouth. 

Josh must be so fucking sensitive, considering he already got fucked, and god, Zach aches on his behalf watching. Luc is patient, kissing Josh's hip as he strokes him, and with those huge eyes focused on him, it's no wonder Josh starts looking close in record time.

Zach just has to reach down and bury a hand in Luc’s hair and stroke through it and say “You’re doing so well, you’re making Josh feel so good.”

Josh pants in agreement and Zach turns his attentions to him, shifts so he’s right up against Josh’s side. “Doesn’t Luc’s mouth feel so good? Don’t you want to come for him?”

Josh keeps arching up into the touch and Luc manages to look up to see Zach sucking marks into his neck. He doubles down his efforts, licking over Josh's slit, and Josh arches up. Luc, experimentally, prods at Josh’s hole, still open from Zach’s dick, then pushes in a finger. 

Josh makes an absolutely gorgeous noise, says “Luc, oh god, Luc, I’m gonna come.”

Luc barely has time to pull off before Josh is coming, all over his face. It’s warm and wet like Zach’s was, and most of it gets on his cheeks and chin. He smiles weakly, runs his fingers through it to feel the stickiness. The way it sticks to his fingers is alluring, honestly. 

Zach pulls him up and kisses him, then, and Luc beams at him as he pulls away. It’s suddenly too much for Zach, Luc smiling at him, Josh watching them softly. “I’ll go get a towel, to clean up,” he says, and makes his escape to the bathroom.

When Zach looks at himself in the mirror his hair is all fucked up, and he looks sex-mussed and — he looks happy. He finds a washcloth under Josh’s sink and goes back to the bedroom. 

Luc and Josh are making out, and Zach almost doesn’t want to pull them apart. But he knows from experience that dried come is itchy and gross, so he gently pushes at their shoulders until they both pull back and smile all soft at him and it’s almost too much again. But Zach has a job do, so he wipes them both off with the washcloth and tosses it on top of Josh’s overflowing hamper. 

He’s considering making another escape when Luc tugs on his wrist, and Zach can’t help but acquiesce, climbing into bed and letting Luc drape an arm over his chest, Josh’s fingertips brushing him where he’s reaching over from Luc’s other side. Luc pulls him close, huffs warmly into Zach’s neck, and Zach stays. Josh grins at him, helping Zach under the covers.

Maybe he can have this after all.


End file.
